10 Things I Hate About You
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Jaemin hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia benci dari Jeno. [Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin . NoMin . BL . DLDR!]


_a fiction by Tuna_

 _T | boyxboy_

 _Jeno x Jaemin | NoMin_

 _p.s. : Nemu kutipan film di IG hehee jadi dapet ide kwkw. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hari ini seharusnya sudah menjadi hari yang paling menggembirakan dalam hidup Jaemin. Sebelum si tengik bertubuh jangkung ini tiba-tiba mencegatnya ketika ia baru keluar dari sekolah setelah mengetahui kalau ia diterima di universitas bergengsi di ibukota.

"Atas dasar apa?" lelaki yang ada di depan Jaemin ini terdiam, membuat Jaemin terkekeh sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "aku tahu kita sudah bersama, ingat, hanya bersama, bukan berteman ataupun selebihnya, sejak sekolah dasar. Aku juga yang membantumu supaya bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku. Tapi, aku membencimu. Aku benci anak-anak populer. Aku juga bukan _gay_ sepertimu."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membenciku?"

Kali ini, Jaemin yang terdiam. " _That's none of your business, Lee Jeno_. Lebih baik kau menyerah." Jaemin baru ingin berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya sebelum lengannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Jeno.

" _Of course it's one of my business, Na Jaemin,"_ suara Jeno yang dalam itu membuat Jaemin agak takut, "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu perjainjian?"

"Berhenti berbicara sesuatu yang tak berguna, dan pulanglah."

"Bila kau menolak, berarti kau sudah menyukaiku."

Jaemin mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, terserah."

"Selama tiga hari aku akan selalu bersamamu," ketika Jeno melihat Jaemin akan protes, Jeno kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "di hari ke-tiga, kau harus memberi tahu sepuluh alasan yang membuatmu membenciku."

"Omong kosong. Kekanakan sekali." Jeno tak menghiraukan omongan Jaemin. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana Jaemin.

Merasa ponselnya diambil, Jaemin segera berusaha untuk merebut ponselnya kembali, tetapi gagal. Jeno dengan santainya memasukkan nomornya ke dalam ponsel milik Jaemin. "Aku sudah punya nomormu. Setiap aku telepon, kau harus mengangkatnya."

"Kenapa kau mengaturku? Kau bukan ibuku."

"Tapi, aku calon pacarmu. Dah, Lee Jaemin." Jeno pergi begitu saja setelah dengan seenaknya mengganti marga kesayangan Jaemin. Bila lelaki itu tidak pergi, mungkin Jaemin sudah memiting kepalanya.

Jaemin lalu mengecek kontaknya. Tidak ada nama yang aneh, sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba memencet _fast dial_ 1 dalam ponselnya,

 _dan langsung terhubung ke ponsel Jeno._

* * *

Malamnya, ponsel Jaemin berbunyi. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, tentu saja Jeno yang meneleponnya. Jaemin mengangkatnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia pun diam dan membuat Jeno untuk berbicara duluan.

" _Jadi, kamu kangen aku banget sampai baru pisah berapa menit aja udah di telepon?"_

" _Accidentally."_

 _"Besok aku jemput kamu, ya? Jam sembilan pagi."  
_

"Sudah dulu, ya. Dah, Jeno."

Jaemin memutus sambungan telepon sepihak. Tidak membiarkan Jeno membalas salam perpisahannya. Jaemin hanya ingin membuat Jeno membencinya. Tapi, rasa-rasanya akan agak sulit.

Ia akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tidur supaya besok tidak bangun kesiangan. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa Jaemin jadi peduli sekali kalau ia akan bangun kesiangan besok?

Jaemin ingin mengelak, namun jantungnya terus berdebar tiap ia memikirkan kalau besok dan dua hari kedepannya _ia akan selalu bersama Jeno._

* * *

 ** _\- 1st day._**

Jeno memencet tombol bel pagar rumah Jaemin. Ia lalu melompat-lompat mencoba untuk melampaui tinggi pagar itu dan memanggil-manggil nama Jaemin. Menurutnya cara seperti itu lebih romantis daripada harus meneleponnya.

Jaemin keluar dari rumahnya setelah mengunci pintu. Ia lalu membuka pagar dan menatap Jeno dengan tatapan bingung.

"Motormu mana? Kita mau jalan kaki?" tanya Jaemin ketus.

"Garasimu dikunci?" Jaemin menggeleng, " _great._ Ke garasimu dulu, ya? Ada motor, kan?" Jaemin mengangguk perlahan. Ia masih bingung dengan motif lelaki yang kini malah berlari ke garasinya.

"Maksudmu, kita pakai motorku? Motormu mana?" Jaemin pernah mendengar rumor kalau Jeno itu anak konglomerat. Tetapi ia tidak pernah mengira kalau rumor itu hanya sekadar rumor belaka.

Jeno keluar dari garasi Jaemin dengan motor lawas milik keluarga Jaemin. Ia pun telah memakai helm yang sama lawasnya dengan motor Jaemin. Yang lebih pendek tidak pernah mengira kalau Jeno bisa mengendarai motor lawas seperti miliknya. "Ini, pakai helm. Habis itu langsung naik, ya?" Jeno membantu Jaemin memakaikan helmnya.

Jaemin mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan tidak bereaksi berlebihan pada aksi Jeno. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya sendiri. "Jaem? Naik."

"Kamu pikir kalau aku naik sekarang, yang nutup pagarnya siapa? Diam." Jaemin lalu menunggu di luar pagar. Tidak ada semenit sampai ia menutup pagar dan membonceng Jeno.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jaemin terlalu malas untuk membuka percakapan, sementara Jeno masih merasa bahwa semua yang dialaminya sekarang adalah mimpi.

Jeno memarkirkan motornya di depan tempat penyewaan buku komik. Jaemin turun dari motor terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu melepas helmnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Jeno. Yang lebih tinggi menaruh helm milik Jaemin di stang dan menaruh miliknya yang baru saja ia lepas di jok motor.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Jaemin ketika Jeno sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jeno mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk." Jeno dengan reflek menggandeng tangan Jaemin. _Dan Jaemin tidak menolak_.

Seumur hidupnya, Jaemin tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat penyewaan komik seperti ini. Ia menghabiskan masa sekolah menengah pertama dan atasnya hanya untuk belajar dan mengikuti bimbel. Jaemin bahkan begitu takjub ketika lima belas menit setelah ia duduk di karpet, di atas meja nya sudah terdapat satu panci ramen.

Jaemin lalu menoleh ke arah Jeno yang tengah membaca komik dengan berbaring sembari memakan makanan ringan yang disediakan di sana. "Kau baca apa, sih?"

" _Hentai_." Jaemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Jeno. Matanya perlahan-lahan, dengan curi-curi pandang mengecek bagian selata tubuh Jeno. Tidak ada reaksi yang berlebihan. Biasa saja.

"Tapi, kau kan _gay._ Kenapa tidak baca yang _genre yaoi_ saja?" Jeno melirik Jaemin sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada komiknya.

"Kau mau aku masturbasi disini? Ujung-ujungnya juga kau yang aku setubuhi." Jawaban Jeno entah kenapa membuat Jaemin kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini untuk mendapatkan hatiku atau membuatku kesal?" Jeno kembali melirik Jaemin yang kini tengah membetulkan kacamatanya smebari menatap ke arahnya dnegan tatapan marah.

"Aku sejak awal sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu membenciku. Masalah aku diterima atau tidak, itu semua tergantung pada dirimu. Aku tak bisa memaksa, Jaeminku sayang." Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar dua kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Jeno. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah komik yang berada di rak di belakangnya lalu melemparkan komik itu pada Jeno. Membuat yang dilempar merasa agak tak terima.

"Ramennya kuhabiskan ya, Jeno?"

* * *

Jaemin baru selesai mandi ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

 ** _Hndsm_Jeno_** _: Udah tidur?_

 ** _NaJaemin_** _: Belum._

 ** _Hndsm_Jeno_** _: Ngobrol yuk_

 ** _NaJaemin_** _: Malas_

 ** _Hndsm_Jeno_** _: Oh, yaudah. Besok jangan lupa jam sembilan lagi. Good night, i love you._

Tidak salah bila Jaemin merasa perutnya mual. Darahnya berdesir. Ia tidak bisa lagi membalas karena ia takut akan keterusan.

Ada suatu waktu ketika ia begitu yakin bahwa ia tidak menyukai Jeno. Namun, di saat-saat krusial seperti ini, _Jaemin harus benar-benar memastikan perasaannya lagi._

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, pada tengah malam, ketika Jaemin mulai bisa tidur, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Jeno menelepon.

"Apa sih, Jeno?"

" _Nothing. Kangen aja."_

Jaemin langsung memutus telepon Jeno. Ia tidak ingin hatinya _dibuat tidak karuan lagi._

* * *

 ** _\- 2nd day._**

Jeno kali ini membawa motornya sendiri. Cukup membuat Jaemin terkejut karena motornya adalah motor keluaran bulan kemarin yang harganya juga cukup mahal. Rumor kalau Jeno adalah seorang anak konglomerat memang benar.

Jaemin tidak sekaku kemarin. Kali ini ia lebih banyak tertawa dan mengobrol dengan Jeno.

Jeno kali ini memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah warnet. Jeno segera menggandeng Jaemin seperti kemarin. Dan lagi-lagi Jaemin tidak menolak.

"Aku jarang ke warnet."

"Tapi tahu cara main _Overwatch_ kan?" Jaemin menoleh ke arah Jeno dan mengangguk. Keduanya pun duduk bersebelahan.

Sembari _log in_ ke akun _Overwatch_ masing-masing, Jaemin memulai pembicaraan. "Harusnya kau mengajakku ke taman bermain. Bukan bermain _Overwatch_. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu untuk menjadi pacarku."

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tak ku sukai," Jeno menoleh ke arah Jaemin untuk menyuruhnya memilih _hero_ , "aku juga tidak ingin berusaha dengan memaksa diriku sendiri. Terkadang itu melelahkan dan hasilnya bisa tak sesuai harapan."

Seiring dengan dimulainya permainan, tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari keduanya. Hanya beberapa patah kata yang berkaitan dengan _game_ mereka.

Mereka bermain selama empat jam tanpa henti. Keduanya tak lelah. Jaemin yang matanya biasanya mudah lelah itu pun tetap menyelesaikan permainan terakhir mereka sebelum pulang.

"Tidak mau makan dulu di rumahku?" Jaemin bertanya dengan khawatir ketika keduanya sampai di rumah Jaemin. Yang lebih pendek itu turun dari motor Jeno dan melepas helmnya.

"Tidak, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu di rumah." Jeno tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Jaemin membalas senyumnya.

"Oh, Jaem. Besok ada reuni. Berangkat bareng, ya?" Jeno mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Berharap Jaemin akan berangkat reuni bersamanya.

"Tentu." Jeno sejujurnya belum pernah melihat mata Jaemin berkilau seperti saat ini.

" _Okay_. Besok akan kujemput jam tujuh. _Bye, I love you._ " Jeno melenggang begitu saja dengan motornya setelah Jaemin melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sekarang adalah hari kedua, dan besok Jaemin harus sudah menyiapkan daftar mengapa ia membenci Jeno. Yang membuatnya panik adalah, ketika ia harus menyebutkan apa yang ia benci dari Jeno, jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak normal setiap mengingat Jeno mengucapkan ' _I love you'_ padanya.

* * *

 ** _\- last day. (_** _This is the highlight guys omfg)  
_

Pukul setengah tujuh, Jaemin duduk di depan cerminnya. Ia sudah selesai mandi. Bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia tidak peduli kalau Jeno baru akan menjemputnya setengah jam lagi. Di kepalanya hanya ada 'harus terlihat tampan untuk Jeno'.

Tunggu.

Untuk Jeno?

Jaemin merasa bahwa ia sudah benar-benar hilang akal. Ia menghela napasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

Tangannya yang bergetar pun perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju kacamatanya. Dan dengan ragu, Jaemin melepas kacamatanya. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak biasa. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu kabur, hanya saja kurang jelas.

"Uh, aku jadi semakin jelek." Ia ingi memakai kacamatanya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mengurungkan kembali niatnya. _You only live once. So why not?_

Ia menunggu Jeno dengan gelisah. Mengigiti kuku sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Ia ingin tidur di kasur lagi, namun ia takut bajunya akan kusut. Ingin menonton televisi, tetapi ia mudah bosan.

Akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menyapa ibu dan ayahnya yang baru pulang dan terkadang bermain dengan anjingnya.

Bunyi suara motor yag Jaemin yakini sebagai suara motor Jeno itu mulai terdengar. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Jaemin segera berlari ke luar rumah. "Ibu, aku reuni dulu!"

Jaemin berlari menuju Jeno. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Jaem, menunggu lama, ya?" Jaemin menggeleng, "oh, kau tak memakai kacamatamu. Kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan."

"Terima kas-, tunggu. Menggemaskan? Aku ini tampan." Jaemin sudah mati-matian berusaha melepas kacamatanya, tetapi si kunyuk ini malah berkata bahwa ia menggemaskan.

"Ah, banyak omong. Naiklah."

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, mereka telah sampai di tempat reuni diadakan. Ada banyak orang.

Jaemin tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Jeno karena ia melepas kacamatanya. Hal itu membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya; 'sejak kapan Na Jaemin dan Lee Jeno bisa sedekat itu?'

Jeno mengajak Jaemin untuk menjauh dari keramaian. Jeno tidak suka basa-basi. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa sepuluh hal yang membuatmu membenciku?"

" _Okay,_ " mata Jaemin bergetar ketika ia menghela napasnya, " _first, I hate your existence."_ Jeno terlihat tidak terima.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaemin hanya menyuruh Jeno untuk diam dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Second, I hate the way you disturb me._

 _Third, I hate the way you thinking about dirty things._

 _Fourth, I hate the way you make me laugh._

 _Fifth, I hate it when you ride my motorcycle._

 _Sixth, I hate it when you make my heart flutter._

 _Seventh, I hate it when you didn't text me or call me._

 _Eighth, I hate it when you're so pessimistic._

 _Ninth, I hate it when you made me realize that I didn't hate you at all."_

Jaemin terdiam setelah pernyataan ke sembilan. Dan itu membuat Jeno kebingungan. "Apa yang ke sepuluh?"

Tangan Jaemin dengan cekatan menarik kerah baju Jeno. Lelaki itu lalu mencium Jeno dnegan tiba-tiba. Mengulum bibir bawah Jeno dengan cepat kemudian melepaskannya. Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan tatapan yang dalam.

" _Tenth, I hate the way you make me fall in love with you."_

 ** _-fin._**

* * *

 _AYEEE  
Okay, ini maksa banget ffnya i know. Aku cuma gabut aja di rumah ga ngapa-ngapain:( Jangan judge aku dong qaqa.  
_

 _Jadi, nilaiku udah keluar /yeeyyy/ v: Ga sesuai ekspektasi sih haha:( waktu pertama kali nerima nilainya pun aku mau nangis, tapi gara-gara mataku dipakein bulu mata palsu jadinya gaenak gitu mau nangis, ganjel ganjel gitu:' Tapi optimis masuk sekolah yang dipengenin sama ortuku kok yey v: And guess what? aku cuma dapet 8 xD I'm so fucking dumb oh my gosh. Aku ngerasa goblog gitu, ini gue tiap hari nyicil nyicil ngomong sok inggris gitu eh ujung ujungnya cuma dapet 8 kan sialan xD_

 _Dan buat FF [Mama] ku, aku bakal update kalo aku udh dapet sekolah nanti heheeyy. Mohon ditunggu hehe._

 _HYLI . Tysm! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
